Krisiopea
by Fandompart97
Summary: So. Donna died at the end of season four, trying to save the Doctor. He's all alone again but somehow he takes in another girl, Catherine Toulon. Things start changing. Who else is going to be there in the end? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Krisiopea

"So, Doctor, where are we going today?" Catherine asked. "I have the whole universe to show you. You're the guest, you choose." He said with a big smile. It was the very first time he smiled since he had lost Donna. He had travelled alone for quite a while, after she died to save him, not wanting anyone else to perish because of him. The Master was right. People were willing to give their lives to save his and he couldn't figure out their reasons. Ok, he was the last of the Time Lords but this didn't make him a special person. Still, he really needed someone to stop him, to help him out when the power was overwhelming and so were sadness and remorse. He had found Catherine a few days earlier, in Paris. It was the 23rd of December and it was snowing, real snow for the first time since the day he had met Donna. He was happy, there was no trouble, he was just taking a stroll under the snow and he had seen her. She was crying at the corner of the street. He went to her, grabbed her hand and said in a gentle tone: "Run". She had followed him ever since. Catherine had told him she had never found a place in the world and that she was completely alone. They became mates and he took her to see the stars, promising not to make her go back.

"Well" – she said – "I want to go far across the universe, I want you to take me somewhere so far from earth that it could be only reached with the TARDIS." Then she smiled. She was so sweet, so similar to all of his former companions. She had a bit of each and every one of them and he was happy to have her next to him. They were good friends even after spending just a few days together. "Then I think I know where to take you. You want to have some fun, don't you? Krisiopea, then." – he said pushing buttons and lowering levers. – "Allons-y!" and it all started then.

When they exited the TARDIS, they found a nice deep blue grass waiting for them. The city was composed by glass skyscrapers but they were all upside down, seemingly floating in the sky. Four suns were burning above their heads, making the glass shine brightly. There were many red, yellow and violet trees and strange bushes and flowers. Catherine smelled a sweet perfume of lemon drops and brackish water. "Deep sea grass" the Doctor said taking a bit of the blue grass in his hands and stroking it between his fingers. "And" – he added kneeling on the grass and licking the dirt beneath it – "Lemon dirt. Brilliant!" "So, Spaceman, what exactly is this?" she asked gesturing around her. "This, my dear Catherine Toulon, is Krisiopea, a planet of the solar system of the four suns, third in line. We're on the other side of the universe, in the confederation of Light. This whole planet is three times bigger than Earth and it counts one hundred billion creatures." "How can it count so many people?" she asked, sceptic. "I said creatures, not people. The population of this planet is divided in more levels, each and every of which gives home to a different species. Even the fluid core of the planet is full of life. But you want to have fun, so there" – he said pointing his finger to the skyscrapers – "is exactly where we're going. Allons-y!" he exclaimed holding her hand and running towards the city of glass.


	2. The skies of Gallifrey

They were running fast, laughing as if they were still so young and not damaged, like there had never been anything in time or space that could have hurt them. Catherine was young indeed but the Doctor, well, he was far from young. He was a thousand years old now and still wondered if death would have ever got to take him. He felt so free, with him not being busy saving planets and running for his life, that he had actually thought that he might have kept on running with young, brilliant Catherine eternally. They had finally reached the tall floating skyscrapers and the Doctor turned around to face his companion: "Alright, then. Stand right behind me and hold my arm tight, we are to be teleported." He said with a cheerful smile on his thin lips. Catherine smiled too and held his arm like he had said. A light blue beam of light came down from the top of the tallest of the shiny buildings and they both closed their eyes. The girl squeezed his arm harder and he felt her shiver. "You don't have to be afraid, Catherine. Come on, now. Open your eyes." She did as he said and opened her mouth in disbelief. There were crystal chandeliers floating in the air above their heads, their feet touched the ground but it was like gravity anchored them to the floor even though they were upside down like the rest of the creatures. "Doctor, this is fantastic!" she exclaimed, almost screaming in joy. "And this is still just the beginning!" he said heading for the first desk. "Confirm your identity, sir." Said the woman sitting at the desk. "I'm the Doctor, this is Catherine Toulon, we're visitors." "Welcome to Krisiopea, Doctor and Catherine Toulon. This is the key to your room. Enjoy your stay." She concluded handing him a long black key. He took it in his hand and smiled brightly. "Wait until you see the rooms." He said. "Which number is ours?" "42" he answered. And before they even noticed it, they were running again. The Doctor got them to their room in a few minutes and opened the door with a 'click'. "I don't know why you were so excited about the room. It looks perfectly normal to me." Catherine said in a way that totally reminded him of both Rose and Donna. "It's mentally linked to us. We just have to wish it and it could change, shaped up by our own minds." She stared at him, open mouthed as she was. "Try it, won't you?" she focused on the big bed in the middle of the room and she thought of water and deep sea grass on lemon drop dirt. The bed started changing before her eyes. The mattress became some sort of plastic filled with water and the whole thing, including the new water pillows, was covered in deep sea grass and lemon drop dirt. "God, Doctor. Did I ever mention how much I love you?" she asked smiling. "Only a million times" he said bursting in laughs as well. "Well then. This is no time for such things as beds or rooms. We have the whole Krisiopea to visit. There is a wonderful garden here. It has soft red grass and white trees. Its mountains are covered in snow. It looks like my planet, just a bit, thought you might've liked to see it." "Oh, Doctor, I'd love to." He took her hand and squeezed it tight in his. "Allons-y, then!" and they were running all over again. He was happy he was showing the closest thing to Gallifrey he could think of to his companion. He had never done that, he thought it would've hurt too much but now he was thinking it was quite the time for him to remember his planet without a tear. He had suffered very much for all the Time War had taken from him but now he had to remember his beloved planet the way it was before it all started or actually before it all ended, in a way. Catherine was fixing him without even knowing it and he was so very happy. Rose had helped him through, of course, but she couldn't fix him because, right then and there, he wouldn't have let her. And there he was now, smiling and laughing with yet another Earth girl who saw right through him, into his soul. It was something only Time Lords had done before because they were the only ones to really understand a Time Lord's mind. He was happy, utterly and completely happy and he knew it was because of Catherine. She was so different and so special that he was forgetting all the rest. They were now stepping onto the red grass, blinded by the light of the twin suns burning up in the sky, high above them. The white trees were shining like diamonds in the warm light and the snow on the mountains seemed liquid silver. The deep red sky was wonderful. The Doctor felt his eyes were swelling up with tears and melancholy took over him. In the middle of the valley, right before his eyes, Gallifrey rose from the ground. It was the exact copy of the ancient and beautiful city of the Time Lords, his people. He couldn't know that Catherine's eyes were filled with tears of grief, as if the image of what Gallifrey once looked like woke up a memory she had tried to cover with dirt, to bury it deep within her soul. "It is…" he started "Gallifrey" she said feebly, whispering that one word more to herself than to him. "How do you know?" he asked, his face puzzled. "I know a lot about you, space man." She said, calming down, chasing her tears away. The light breeze caressed their skin and moved her hair gently. He looked at her in amazement. She was so beautiful and mysterious. "Well then. Time for fun. No one likes to look at some old Time Lord who grieves over his beloved home, right? You should totally see the replication of the singing towers of Derillion, beautiful place, you should totally see it." He stopped for a moment, he seemed frozen. "Oh, that's strange." - He said, his face puzzled once more – "It reminds me of something but I just can't seem to remember… well that must have been of no importance, then. What are we waiting for? Allons-y". Catherine looked at him, sadness filling her features once more. "I'm so sorry, Doctor, so so sorry." She said quietly, then she followed him.


End file.
